


Got Me By the Heart

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Het, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Miss Lori Loud works as a secretary for Mr. Anon. One day, frustrated with work and life, Mr. Anon tries to leave work... but Miss Loud stops him. Lori needs help with something really important, and Mr. Anon is just the right man with the right tools for the job. Dedicated to X3corez; based off his Secretary Leni drawings.





	Got Me By the Heart

**Author's Notes:**

I was listening to _Got You By the Balls_ by AC/DC earlier this week, and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't let me go. I was originally going to go with a straight up prostitute angle... but trashed it in favor of something much better to me.

This story is dedicated to my friend, Trico. Also known as Extricorez/X3corez. His Secretary Leni was a big influence on this fic. And I promised to write him a Lori smut. I hope you enjoy this, man~ And thank you for all the wonderful art you create!

Also, my best friend, Flagg, wrote a scene in this oneshot. See if you can guess which part he did~ :3

_Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

GOT ME BY THE HEART

I've had a long day at work. I've handled complaint after complaint from not just angry and disgruntled customers, but from my own employees as well.

It's not bad enough that some woman in Georgia wants me to replace her fridge because she was too stupid to plug it in; but because it didn't work, it was a manufacturing defect and _my company_ is liable.

Or that some freaking idiot in Chillicothe, Ohio honestly expects me to dive into the bottom of a smelly, full, disgustingly-vomit-inducing dumpster filled to the brim with vile garbage... because he bought a light fixture from me and threw away his own warranty slip.

No, my employees are also upset with me because they couldn't get a full two hour lunch break. Or that when they pulled out their gaming consoles and tried to play a tournament - some stupid pocket man gogo card thingy game? Meh, kids these days - I told them off for goofing off during man hours.

What do I look like anyway? Are they stupid enough to think I'll pay them to play with their own balls as they capture innocent furry creatures like a sick furry pedo freak?

Apparently so.

But it gets even better than that. At lunch time, my fiancé calls me up on the phone to tell me, in a sickly sweet voice that instantly sends out the bat signal that trouble is afoot, that she found this brand new diamond ring. _And it only costs 1mil, honey boo~ And I really need it, cutesy wutesy~ And so what if I have an alabaster, jewel encrusted box filled with rings and gems and other finery? Don't you want your wittle sweetie cheeks to be happy?_

Heh, babe, you don't want me to answer that.

Sighing, running my hands down my face. Peeling my eyelids down, and staring at myself inside the little mirror I keep on my desk... I see a tired man in his thirties.

I've worked hard all my life. And what have I got to show for it?

A car? A house? A fiancé that cleans me out every Christmas?

When was the last time I felt something... something like joy?

I look up at the clock I keep on the wall. It has a cat with whiskers and cartoony arms that move around in endless circles. It meows loudly every hour on the hour. My fiancé bought me this clock three years ago.

I've always hated that clock.

My eyes then turn to the solid oak door that separates me from my freedom.

Freedom. Heh. What a funny word to describe the three hours I'll get to sit down and write shitty fanfiction tonight before dozing off in my chair, and waking up at 5am the next day to repeat the process all over again.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

That clock meows, it's voice old and scratchy. Like a person running a chainsaw down a plate of glass.

Delightful. Sweet music to my ears.

I sit up straight, and my back pops. God, I sound like a twenty four year old white dude.

I push the chair back.

_Screech._

Mmm, my ears love that noise, too.

I brace my hands on the arms of my chair and stand up. Every joint in my legs and lower back, and, dang, even my shoulders... they all pop like the crinkle of fresh French bread on that one Wat Dipney movie. You know which one. Where they let the Black Plague cook food for hundreds of people and no one died from vomiting up their own blood.

Wonderful what kids movies get away with nowadays, ain't it?

I turn toward the door and take a step. My hip pops, too.

Wew. God don't make them like He used to.

I stop by the coat rack and grab my fine Italian three button, double breasted jacket.

Just kidding. I bought this at a thrift store down the street for five bucks. All my real money goes down the swirling vortex of terror... known as my fiancé.

Some days I honestly just feel like those two Spaniards in that other movie. Just watching as all those basically-naked people in lettuce skirts toss away priceless gold into a giant toilet in the middle of a jaguar infested jungle.

Like, it's not like they could have used that money to fund research to cure cancer or anything.

Nope, just throw it all the fuck away. Please and thank you.

I walk up to the door and stare at my reflection in the pristine and shiny surface.

My frown is positively violent. My shoulders are hunched.

Don't let my ogre-like demeanor fool anyone: I'm actually very happy inside.

Ha.

Wow, I've never laughed that hard in my life.

Sighing, I open the door.

"Lori, I'm done for the day. Can you lock up?"

I'm looking down at my pocket, where I'm fishing out my phone to text my fiancé.

Gotta tell her to cut off her own damn leg and pay for that diamond ring or she's not getting it.

My tired back is already protesting another night's sleep on my best friend, the living room couch.

My brows furrow and I look up at the wall when she doesn't reply.

I turn around and-

The silent fall, so deafening and quiet at the same time; as my phone slips from my fingers and smashes into the floor only a half second later.

All perception of my senses, of time itself, freeze like someone had just thrown a switch.

"I'm afraid, sir, that you will have to show me how to... work the keys again," my secretary replies.

My throat gulps. My eyes roam.

She's in a pencil skirt, one leg resting over the other, so tight the fabric looks like it'll rip in half. Her wide hips and maturely-developed thighs prove how strong a woman she is.

Her white blouse is buttoned almost all the way up. Straining against her hefty knockers. And tucked in at the waist, giving her a fine hourglass shape. The top two buttons are undone and I can see the top hint of her cleavage from here.

Her throat is long and slender, her jaw set and curved. Her lips are curled to one side, in a sideways smile that promises mischief. Her sharp nose and high cheekbones make my eyes linger longer than they should. Her hair is up in a bun, with a pen sticking through it from side to side.

Her sharp blue eyes are piercing right through my soul, and the twinkling desire fluttering in her pupils pins me to my spot.

Like, what the fuck was I talking about?

Oh... right... I was just about to take out another mortgage to buy the Queen's jewels.

Yeah. Fuck that.

"Keys?" I ask, turning fully to her and laying my coat across the back of the nearest chair. "I thought I showed you all of those on your first day?"

There's a glimmer of sinful light running across her eyes for a split second before she replies in a voice dripping with false innocence.

"I-I think I forgot which one goes to which lock. W-would you, please, stay and teach me again... sir?"

Alright. _That_ message was received loud and clear.

I walk toward her desk; me on one side, her on the other. I go to pull them out of my pocket, but she reaches a hand out; placing it on my forearm. She gives me a squeeze, and I swear I hear a strange sound I haven't heard in several months now.

A woman's moan from touching my body.

Yeah, my second in command below deck liked that little sound, too. Liked it enough to start pitching a tent.

Y'know, that expression has always been funny: cause when one king was killed by a relative, that newcomer would pitch a tent and line up the old man's harem and, one by one, rail them as hard as he could, in broad daylight, before witnesses.

Damn. Too bad this isn't ancient Israel.

Her eyes are swirling with desire as she arches her back, pushing her firm breasts more into my line of sight than ever before.

" _I actually only need you to teach me how to use just one key. To open up one very specific lock._ "

My eyebrow cocks. My nose twitches. Alright. Two can play that game, miss.

I hold out my hand, showing her the keys I keep in my pocket. It's not like there's a lot. Maybe a dozen or so.

"Ok, then, point out the one I need help with, Miss Loud."

She looks at my hand before turning her gaze up at me. Her fingers touch mine, but instead of taking a key... they close my hand into a fist and push it away.

"I don't see it there."

Huh. Well, that's every key I own. The fuck kinda key you wanting?

My eyebrow doesn't move; still raised nearly to my bangs as I pull my hand back and drop my keys into my pocket.

"Alright, then where is the key you need help with?"

She grins from ear to ear as she replies in a low, sultry voice.

" _I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll have to... find it on your body._ "

My eyes blink, and wow... is that my heart starting to speed up? Damn, it's been so long since I've had any I almost forgot what lust feels like.

She goes to stand up, and my eyes are instantly transfixed with her skirt. I hear her hips shuffle against the fabric. I see the faint stretch marks in it as her wide hips move and twist as she lifts herself up.

I think to myself in a classic Shakespearean manner, _To rip or not to rip. That is the question_.

Shame. It didn't rip.

At full height, she's still a few inches shorter than me. But her walk is dripping with confidence. Her eyes are calculating and fierce. Holy heck, another button just popped loose as she put her arms behind her back to stretch.

"Oops," she says simply. Not even bothering with fixing the wardrobe malfunction.

If I were stupid I'd ask her if she needed help fixing her shirt.

Good thing I'm stupid, then.

Bowing my head just a little, in that respectful way my parents taught me to do for ladies, I ask her, "Miss, do you need some help with your buttons? I notice they have... a problem of coming undone."

My cheeks feel weird. Wow. I'm actually smirking. I'm actually getting into this.

Her smile tilts sideways, like a ship that's struck something bad, was overturned and sinking deeper than it was ever meant to go...

" _Not today. But tomorrow I think I may need help fixing my zipper_."

Huh. She's so confident in herself that she's already planning to do this game again tomorrow.

As if I'm that easy to manipulate.

Pffft. Of course I am. Fuck, yes.

She twists around her desk. Her chest turning toward me first. Her hips following in a wide arc. One heel steps onto my solid wooden floor, before the other follows with a clack.

Her stomach is literally the only part of her body that is flat. Everything is so smooth, so curvy, so soft yet firm.

My hands twitch at my sides.

Suddenly I feel like that sixteen year old boy that almost got caught making out with his girlfriend right outside her front door, holding her ass tightly as I humped my groin into hers.

Yeah, those were the days. I kinda miss them. I kinda want to relive them.

I kinda want to grab ahold of Lori's hips, feel that black skirt beneath my hands.

I kinda want to spin her around and press her thighs to her own personal desk.

I kinda want to bend her down, her gracious breasts squishing against the daily planner taped to the top.

I want to put her legs tightly together, placing my own on the outside of hers. Caging her in. I want to press my hips to her ass, and rub her up and down. I want to show her how powerful and influential I can be... without even spending a single penny.

This young woman, in her late-twenties, stops only a couple feet in front of me.

Lori's smirk is never-ending and it makes me want to do things.

Like fill it with my massive cock, as I let loose her bun and fist her hair and fuck her mouth with reckless abandon.

She's wearing black lipstick, and I have a fleeting imagination of her crawling over top of me, resting her arms on my thighs. Her delicate hand gripping my firm foundation before she presses her wet, painted lips on my tip. Inspecting every part of me, and marking her seal of approval on every inch, in a glossy stain in the shape of her luscious lips.

All of that sounds really good. Where can I sign up?

Heh. Life is rarely so easy though. And by the knowing look in her eyes as she glances down at my crotch... with an unmistakable tent at this point... I know Lori Loud isn't going to make anything easy for me.

I barely flinch when her hand touches my arm. I am so caught up in her eyes and her smile that I don't even notice the movement. My mother always warned me about those women with honeyed lips, and now?

Now, I want to taste them, and I'll be damned if they aren't sweeter than the finest confectionery.

Her fingers spread out, feeling my muscles, flexing around my elbow. She hums as her eyes roam across my body.

This woman has been here for three months now. She's seen me enough to know my arms ain't nothing special. Nothing about me is, really. 'Cept my money. That must be it. She's feeling me up, trying to find the dough.

Though, her exploration never stops. She continues feeling up to my bicep, and then her other hand claims my other arm and mirrors the first's movements. She looks from side to side, comparing my body against itself. Like, what the heck is she doing? Admiring me?

Pffft. Like a woman this fine would ever see anything in me worth liking.

...'cept my money, of course.

Her hands slip up to my shoulders, and her smirk softens to a faint smile. She looks like she's thinking. Her humming never ceases.

I'm unprepared for her little digits to sneak up to my shoulder muscles and press into them, precise and measured like an expert masseuse. I hear a sound, a low grunt, and it takes me a few seconds to realize that was actually me.

She steps closer, and I can feel her radiant heat washing over my body. Fuck, this woman is warm.

Her arms lay across my chest as she kneads me like bread. Her shoes bump into mine. She's so close I can even smell her. The fragrant smell drifting from her neck and breasts like an aphrodisiac.

Maybe that's what her plan was all along. Drug me up and leave me out back to get mugged while she takes over my business.

It explains why she's coming onto me so violently all of a sudden.

She leans into me and I groan as her breasts practically pour onto my chest. So soft and pliable, they move and grind into my shirt as she continues massaging my tense muscles.

She moves her lips closer to my ear; though she is so short compared to me, she can only reach my jawline.

" _Why don't you sit down?_ "

I groan as her experienced fingers find a particularly bad knot that I'd humorously named after my girlfriend, and she eradicated the annoying thing with her sensuous digits in a matter of seconds.

But I'm not ready to surrender just yet. I'm a man with morals after all.

Looking down into her eyes, I nearly say "fuck it" because they are so wide and innocent looking; a ruse clearly designed to make me harder than the diamond jewelry I am expected to sell my soul in order to buy.

" _I thought you were going to look for that key you needed help with figuring out?_ " I ask coyly.

Her faint smile never leaves as she stands up straight, as high as she can go. Her breasts raking up my chest as she presses her lips against my jaw.

" _Oh, I will, sir. But, you have so much tension in your body right now_..."

She leans back down and looks into my eyes. She takes her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes rake down to my crotch, now flying a proud flag on a very tall mast, and returns to my face.

"... _don't you want me to help relieve you of your_..." she presses her breasts against me again as her hands move to slip around my neck. " _Tension?_ "

Damn. I am royally screwed now. What will I do?

Well, momma did teach me that when someone offers to help a person out, it's polite to let them do so...

So, I shrug mentally, and outwardly I return her smirk with one of my own.

Without answering her, because _I_ am definitely the one in charge here. _I_ am the boss, not this common secretary trying to seduce my savings right out of my ass. I walk away from her, feeling her arms slip down my side. I go over to her leather chair, with a sweet ergonomic design and lumbar support.

Damn. I wish _my_ chair felt this good.

I look up at this woman, and her eyes are focused solely on my own. Not my body. Not my wallet hiding in my pocket. Just my eyes.

Damn. I wish _my_ woman looked at me like that.

Not giving her a moment's chance to tip the scales in her favor, I lean back in her seat and pat my lap with both hands.

Both of my eyebrows are raised, my pupils dancing around in my eyes.

My expression taunts her. _Your move, Lori Loud_.

Her smirk slips back into a grin, and she starts walking toward me.

Clack. One hip swings out to the side. Bam. There went a skyscraper.

Clack. Her hips swing back around to the other side and knock out the pyramids of Giza.

Shit, this woman's hips. They are a dangerous force to reckon with.

She stands between my parted legs. She's staring down at me.

I'm not even trying to hide my raging erection at this point. It's just there. It's pointing straight up at her core, only a foot and a half away. And it is loudly screaming out its desire to be paired with a scabbard, preferably one made of molten fire that it could sheath itself fully inside to the hilt in one thrust.

Her right hand touches my shoulder. Then, her left hand touches my other shoulder. And I'm totally expecting her to resume kneading my tense muscles...

Instead, she uses my body as leverage to slip her legs through the arms of the chair.

Oof. It's a shock at first, but I have to admit. This woman's ass feels magnificent resting smack dab on my lap.

Finally, her hands begin moving again. Rubbing side to side. Going up my curving muscles, to the neck, before travelling back down to the bony joint of my arms.

I hum, drawing her attention back to my face, to my eyes.

"Well? Where is that key you mentioned?"

She grins wider as she wiggles her butt just a little, just enough, to make my second in command scream out like he was a Paul Revere knockoff, _HOLY FUCK THE REDCOATS ARE CUMMING!_

Heh. Somewhere there's a mid-twenty year old with her braces only just removed a few weeks back that's laughing her pretty little ponytail off.

She moans, low and deep, as her hands slip around my neck again.

" _Well, sir, I_..." Grind~ " _I think I might have found it_."

She arches her back, using the angle to lift her ass off of my cock before she slams it back down.

_Fuck._ That feels good.

Now imagine it if she didn't have her skirt on. Or her underwear. And my dong was sticking out of my fly. And she was riding me like a Texas cowgirl riding a bull.

Seeing how many minutes she can last on top of my alpha dick before she can't take it anymore.

...and then I lay her on the wooden floor in the middle of my office, hold her legs up by her ankles, and I slam into her burning pussy. Not giving her a moment's rest to adjust to the new position or the intense pressure of my thick cock, before I pull all the way out and drive myself back in.

She keeps moving atop me in long strokes that begin heating me up.

One of my hands are resting on her lower back; and each time she thrusts forward my hand pulls her toward me.

No point in sugar-coating it. This is starting to feel _really_ good. While one hand is massaging her lower back, squeezing her muscles, helping her grind me with more speed, more precision… the other hand is on her neck, cupping her right below the ear and jawline.

She tilts her head toward my palm, purring, opening her lips to sigh. Her lips press against my fingers, her mouth closes around my index finger.

I groan under the duel assault of her tongue running all over my finger as her lips suck it into her mouth, and her groin still coaxing my orgasm to explode inside my clearance sale pleated dress pants.

I start calculating the pros and cons of this situation. So far she hasn't kissed me yet. Good. I don't have to explain why I have black lipstick marks all over my body. Though… to be quite frank, I wouldn't mind having to explain why I have a bunch all over my cock.

That would be worth it. Maybe.

My mind drifts back to my fiance, to her king sized bed, her duck feather pillows, her nightgowns made of pure silk… and in the room next door, her little Scottish Terrier has the example same luxuries, even down to the silk nighties, just in dog-king size.

Yeah, it would be worth it.

Well, actually…

I haven't been happy in a long time. Just stuck around with a woman that used me for her own gain for years. And before her there was another… and another before her.

I sigh, and Ms. Loud slows down, coming to a stop. My erection pressing up into her core.

Wow, what a place to stop at, huh? Literally trying to dock my starship into her airlock. Wew~

My eyes are staring down at her shirt. Well, actually her boob. But the mood died as soon as the realization struck through my lust-induced stupor.

She's looking at me now, but obviously I don't see it.

Too busy staring at her boob.

Damn. I can even see the outline of her bra. It's a lacy one. Probably put it on this morning just to heighten her appeal. Everything a ruse. A clever means to seduce my life out of my body…

Just five minutes ago I was ready and willing to take her on.

But now I want to know what price I'll be paying for this encounter. What kind of deal am I striking with this woman?

Duh, my body is perfectly ok with banging her out of her mind, but my heart-

_Twinge._

Yeah, the heart isn't as ready.

A real shame I can't just… unplug it for a couple hours, huh?

Yeah… that'd be swell.

_Unplug. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Plug back in. Done._

Life doesn't work like that though.

Well… I mean, yeah, there's gonna be plenty that are ok with that.

I was ok with it.

Until that fucking bitc- I mean… my loving fiance reminded me that…

That sex doesn't always stop at sex.

I finally look up at her. If I wasn't feeling so stoic, I know my breath would have caught.

God, her eyes are so wide, so sincere… like two genuine beacons of light shining into my soul.

She leans closer to me; and when her hands move to my shoulders, it's not sexual… it's comforting. It's warmth. It's nurturing.

God, I'm a fucking hopeless mess. Imagining messy garbage like l-lo-lo… the 'L' word… being found inside this beautiful creature?

Pffft.

Like she would ever love me.

Her eyes refuse to let me go, however. And she scoots a little closer to me. Making me groan as she slips across my half-erect dick.

Yeah, even that bit of stimulus isn't enough to salvage my lost arousal.

Damn, way to let my angsty bullshit ruin the mood for everyone.

Her hands rub my shoulders. So comforting, so warm, so- It's making my mind repeat things it's already said before. It feels too good. Her eyes are too pure. So blue, so deep.

I've always been a sucker for women's eyes. I can't look into them. I can't lie to them.

" _What's wrong, honey?_ " she asks me, one hand rubbing up my neck to my ear.

I sigh again. I can't even remember the last time my fiance called me that. Lori's laying it on really thick. Must _really_ want top dollar for this quick roleplay session, or whatever it is.

I open my lips and, just like with every beautiful woman I've spoken to in the past, I got caught in her divine spell, and I can't lie.

" _I'm just wondering how much you want_ …"

I can't even finish the thought, but it's clear enough.

She blinks before smirking again. She grinds in my lap, making my flaccid cock twitch.

" _I think I've made it obvious how much I want from you~_ " she purrs, shifting in my lap and rubbing her thumbs on the tense muscles going up my neck.

I groan under her hands, under her thrusting hips. But I do not lose my resolve. The longer I look into her eyes, the more she will learn about me anyway.

What is the point keeping this thought a secret?

" _No_ -" I grunt, putting my hands back on her hips to hold her steady, to keep her from moving too fast… keep her from making me lose my mind.

" _I meant, how much do you want- how much do I owe- Damn it._ "

I wedge my hand between her leg and mine, and her sensual squeak as I brush her inner thigh nearly makes me give up entirely. To just say "fuck it" and fuck her. I persevere, though her squirming legs don't make it easy for me.

I pull out my wallet and lay it on her desk.

_"There,"_ I nearly growl; sounding much more irritable than I intended. " _Take what you want and go. I'm not interested in anything else._ "

A total lie, of course. My cock is newly rejuvenated from my teenage bullshit, and he's trying to rip my pants literally in half, right down the seam.

She twists in my lap to look at it. And wow, her boob feels pretty good brushing across my chest like that.

I hear her hum before she turns back to me.

Her smirk is gone. The teasing light in her eyes disappeared.

She's smiling now. She's looking into my soul with those perfect blue eyes.

" _I think you misunderstand my intentions…_ "

I groan as she slips off my lap, but my eyes don't leave hers as she kneels down before me, keeping her knees tightly shut. I know if I adjust my view just a bit, I could see straight down her shirt. But I don't. Not yet anyway.

She puts her hands on my thighs, giving me a delightful squeeze.

Her fiery eyes burn a path down my chest, straight to the zipper on my pants.

" _I don't want your money, sir…_ "

I groan as her fingers grab my zipper; tug on it just a little. Pulling the fabric out, then letting it go to steal away the temporary relief my penis was beginning to enjoy with a sharp smack.

She giggled as my eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Then, her fingers grabbed the zipper again and pulled it down an inch. Two inches.

She stopped to lean forward, and press her lips to the seam of my pants, kissing my cock through the fabric.

She looks up at me and speaks in a sultry whisper that sounds like a gunshot to my lust-addled mind.

" _All I want is you._ "

Yeah, sure you do, babe. You want this aging relic of a guy that's rarely happy anymore and only laughs at things people find unpleasant or downright annoying.

I have to admit though, she can play my body like a fine instrument.

She has my zipper all the way down now. She's reaching in with her delicate fingers.

I grip the arms of the chair and hiss when she grabs a hold of me, pulling me out.

Lori's eyes are looking all over my cock. Every side, every angle. She's staring at my member like it's her entire world and-

And I don't know how to feel about that.

Good, I guess. I should feel good about it… but a little implicative worm is starting to gnaw its tiny self into my mind… and I don't know if I like what it's saying to me or not.

She looks up at me as she wraps her hand all the way around my erection.

" _And I want you to want me in the same way._ "

Trust me, gorgeous, I definitely want you. I'm just-

My mind blanks as she wraps her lips around me, literally sucking me into her mouth. Her tongue prods the tip, trying to coax out some precum.

My back arches a little and by her small moan I can tell I've given her a taste of my essence.

She suckles on me harder, taking another inch into her boiling mouth. God, she feels so hot, and her tongue is burning a path all around my swelled tip.

How can something so soft, like a fine silk, feel so strong as it wrestles with my hard-on? And she's winning, too.

She takes another inch as I watch; her eyes staring straight into mine. Then, she pulls back as slow as a tortoise, her tongue still swirling all around me; she's reluctant to let me escape.

I watch as my wet cock, slick from her own heat, pulls out. And I marvel at how well she handles it. With an expert touch; a woman that not only knows exactly what she's doing, but that she wants to use that skill on me.

For me…

She slowly licks her lips, her eyes locked firmly with mine. A shiver races down my spine, and she purrs laughter.

_"That's_ what I want."

She strokes her hand up and down my aching shaft, then leans in until her lips brush faintly over my tip, her eyes narrowing in desire and her cheeks burning a beautiful shade of red. I swallow around a lump in my throat and she curls her tongue, the tip raking across my head.

"May I?"

I'm stunned - literally stunned - by her beauty and her expert kiss, and all I can do is bob my head dumbly up and down. Her smile sharpens and she presses her lips against me. Her breathing is ragged, hot against my skin. I thread my shaky hands through her golden hair, and she smiles up at me.

"I promise to do a good job."

She pushes slowly down, taking me once more into her mouth, her lips molding tight to my length and her tongue caressing my underside. My body catches fire and I'm powerless to do anything but stare into her soft, dirty eyes as she takes me with agonizing slowness, one inch, then two. She reaches my base then draws back, her hand moving up and down, her soft fingertips massaging me and making my entire body tingle. When she reaches my head, she thrusts down, the tip of her tongue kneading me, her hot saliva and my hot precum swishing around my dick and dribbling down her chin in silvery ribbons.

She establishes a steady pace, tiny grunts of pleasure rising from her silken throat. I watch in amazement as she works my ever tightening shaft, worshipping every ridge and curve as though I am a god and she my faithful servant, and making passionate love to me with her mouth. I run my hands through her silky locks and gently caress her cheek, the world entirlye reduced to two blue eyes and one pink, wet, sinful mouth.

She pulled all the way back and smeers our mingled fluids over me with her fingertips. Her eyes are hazy with lust and her lips sparkle. She breaks eye contact to look at my dick with the keenest and most total adoration, the way a starving woman might look at a particularly scrumptious porterhouse. She slowly licks her lips then draws me into her mouth once more, her head bobbing faster this time, her tongue lapping, licking, and swirling in a crazy, lustful confusion, her hand stroking me faster and faster all the time and her crystal blue eyes gazing lovingly into mine.

Every fiber of my being aches to join with her, to touch her, kiss her, plunder her until we're a tangled mass of panting, sweaty flesh, not knowing where one ends and the other begins, and not caring. I reached my hands down and take hers, circling her wrists; then grazing my fingers across her palm before weaving them through hers. She increases her speed, pumping faster, and I squeeze her hands as she teases me closer and closer to the edge, coaxing me to give her the most sacred gift a man could possibly give a woman.

I grit my teeth and bow my head as I fight to keep from coming undone - I don't want this to end, I want it to last, forever and ever, amen.

Just as I'm about to burst, she pulls back and grins at me - my fevered dick twitches and throbs, red and sheened with her spit and my essence. She's panting, blushing, shaking with her own excitement. She got as much out of it as I did, I realize with a heady rush.

She stands up and wipes her chin with the back of her hand. She turns to the side, cocking her hip toward me.

I'm staring at her black zipper now.

"Take whatever you want, sir, " she purrs to me. " _It's all yours_."

I gulp and reach a hand out. As soon as I touch her zipper, I see my ring. The engagement ring. And my heart twangs with pain.

Not because I am betraying one woman for another, but because out of them both only Lori wants this with me.

I pull my hand back, and she turns to me. Staring at me with curious eyes, she watches as I stand up and remove the ring. She gasps under her breath when the little band of silver lands on the desk.

I turn toward her, taking a step closer. My hands go to her waist, and I massage her a little as a small smile reaches my lips.

"I'm all yours, too," I finally say.

I'm still unsure, but I can't resist her eyes anymore. Not when they light up like _that._ Not when she steps into my arms and presses her body against mine. Not when she leans up to kiss my cheek, and rests her head on my shoulder.

We stand there for a minute, catching our breaths from our earlier exertion. Feeling each other's heart beating beside the other's.

She isn't pushing me. She isn't nagging me. The nervous twitches in her body show me she's ready for me, but her actions show she's willing to go at my pace. She knows, at least partially, that I need to take things slow… slower than she likely wants. I can tell by the way her arms hold me tight that she wants more. I can tell by the way her knee presses between mine that she's growing impatient.

I can't deny it anymore. She doesn't have any reason to let me pause and think, to even catch my breath. If she was like every other woman I have known, she should press me to just give her what she wants - fuck what I want.

But this one is different. She even feels different. As I hold her hips close to me, she feels softer. Her lips trail along my neck; their gentle heat comforting my skin. It's so soothing, so pleasant. How could a woman be filled with so much fire, and be so loving to me?

Loving. Yeah, that's the word I know I'm looking for. And up until a minute ago, I refused to even think it.

But Ms. Loud is different.

And maybe… maybe she _does_ want me. Maybe she _does_ want to care for me.

Maybe she wants more from me than all the rest.

...maybe I want to try to give this woman all I have to give.

My hands slip around her back, and I test my question. I hug her. Soft and easy. Laying my head in her hair, I smell her sweet fragrance still drifting from her neck.

It takes only a few seconds before her arms slip around my back, too. And she squeezes me. She kisses my shoulder. I can feel it through my shirt.

" _I told you I wanted this_ …" she whispers.

The soft intimacy is nearly overwhelming.

" _Can you blame a man…?_ "

I don't finish my question.

She squeezes me again before replying.

" _Then give me the chance to prove I'm different_ …"

She's insistent, nearly pleading in her tone. It makes me realize that she's… she's planned this encounter. She's wanted this. I begin to wonder when she first started to think about me in that way-

Her lips stealing a kiss from mine catch me off guard.

I look into her twinkling eyes full of mischief.

" _You think too much. Just feel what I want to give you_."

Well… alrighty then. I can do that~

" _Turn around and face the desk, then_."

She shivers under my commanding tone, but she moves without another word. She braces her hands flat on the top and leans forward, bowing her back before my eyes. I run my eyes up her long legs, over her wide hips, her curvaceous back… I stare into her hair, that bun a little loose and a little messy at this point. I undo it, watching as it cascades over her neck. I push it aside and my lips descend on her skin, over and over again.

Kiss, kiss, kiss~

She gasps when I wet her neck with my tongue, blow warm air over her body.

I move closer, caging her in with my legs on both sides of hers. My groin holds her against the desk. Her tight ass is squirming, grinding into my erection.

The fire had dulled when we stopped for a breather. But her body rekindles it quickly into an unstoppable inferno.

I lean into her ear, brushing my lips against her lobe before speaking.

" _Are you sure you want to be mine?_ "

I accentuate it with a shallow thrust of my hips into her butt.

She groans under the strain of being captured, being pinned against the desk.

_"Yes!"_ she breathes with an urgent need.

Earlier she was willing to wait for me. But now that my fire has returned, she can't stop. Her entire body urges me to keep going.

I grind into her butt again, my hands roaming over her back.

Soon, my fingers find her zipper, and I tug it down only an inch.

Her breath catches at my teasing. She grinds her ass into me insistently.

_"Please!"_ she begs.

I press my lips to her shoulder, tugging the zipper down another inch.

" _Tell me what you want me to do._ "

She gasps as my other hand, the one not playing with her zipper, slips around her front and cups her breast. Squeezing her.

" _I want you to take me…!_ "

She gasps as I squeeze her breast again. Her shoulders quiver as I lean into her, bending her forward.

She squirms when her breasts press to the tabletop. My hand is on her lower back, keeping a firm watch over her body.

She lies still for me as I pull that zipper all the way down. She groans as I use my free hand to tug her skirt down; over her left hip first, and then her right hip.

The garment pools at her feet. She lifts one foot up, and I push the skirt away. She lifts up her other foot, and soon the black fabric is shoved across the floor.

Both of my hands slip over her black, lacy panties. I grin at the sight of them. See-through except in the most crucial place.

She pulled all the stops to seduce me, the little vixen~

My eyes are watching over her back; seeing her shoulders shake with her breathing, her loose hair move with her breaths. I start to slip her panties over her hips, and she tenses up.

I lean down to kiss her exposed back. She melts into the desk. I keep kissing her as I drop her lacy garment to her thighs. Her legs are still pressed tightly together. Perhaps in an effort to emphasize her hips?

I kiss her back again.

" _I need you to spread your legs, Miss Loud_."

She does so, and the panties fall to her ankles.

We repeat our maneuver from earlier, and soon they're lost to the floor. Out of sight and out of mind~

I run my hands up and down her butt. Feeling her, cupping her; admiring with my senses what this young woman is offering to me.

My hands run down the backs of her thighs; slip between her legs. I encourage her to widen her stance.

One of my hands brushes her pussy, and Lori inhales; holding her breath, waiting for my next move.

She's trusting me; putting her body and her pleasure in my hands.

I silently promise not to disappoint her. To make all of her dreams come true.

God, I'm losing myself in this girl, and I'm not even _in her_ yet!

I cup her ass again and squeeze, before I let my hand slip down between her legs.

I fondle her outer lips; her soft moans are the sweetest melody to my ears.

I poke and prod. She is so warm; burning; on fire. And so incredibly wet. My finger pushes through so easily. Like pushing through water. Her vaginal walls move and wrap around my finger, making it so easy to come inside; but making it a struggle to come back out.

This woman's body is going to be the death of me.

But two can play at this game~

I step back from her. She turns her head and growls at me. Freaking _growls._ That noise sends a quiver down my spine.

No woman has ever wanted sex with me so much she made that noise.

I unbutton my pants and start slipping them off.

Lori licks her lips; takes her bottom lip between her teeth as my boxers fall down to my ankles…

I step back up to her. Our bottoms are ditched. But our shirts are still on.

I grab ahold of her hips. I push forward, my cock slipping between her thighs and grinding against her pussy lips.

I lean forward and kiss her neck again.

" _Are you sure you want this? Because once I enter you_ …" I breathe into her ear, " _You're mine_."

She shivers as I hold my cock and tease the head all around and inside her entrance. Slipping and poking around like a wet dog nose sniffing in curiosity.

She hisses as I grind my tip against her clit.

She turns her head and her eyes connect with mine once again. And like before, I'm instantly captured by her fiery blue eyes.

" _Do it. Make me yours._ "

I see her bite her lip as I tease my tip through her walls once again.

And then her head falls forward as I push an inch inside her pussy.

The feeling is amazing. She's clenching, moving around me… a hot presence that's trying to suck me inside and never let go.

I wrap my hand around my dick and prod around more. Push in another inch, pull out two. Tease her outer walls again before sinking in three in one thrust.

She groans as I wrap my arms under her waist, holding her close. The motion forces another inch inside. With a whimper on her part, a groan on mine, the rest of my cock slips down into her depths.

I hold her close as we adjust to the feelings of being coupled together. Her walls ripple around me, trying to accommodate for my girth. My rod twitches as I try my damn best to keep from cumming right then and there.

Her breathing is sharp and ragged; mine is, too.

I push her shirt up so I can kiss along her spine.

My darling secretary trembles under the contrast of my rock hard cock being buried fully inside her pussy, and the soft and warm kisses I'm laying across her back.

Every kiss I plant on her soft body is another letter I write down to proclaim my willingness to care for this woman.

She turns her head toward me. Her bangs partly cover her eyes. Her cheek is pressed to the desk. Her painted lips pant as she opens them to speak to me.

" _H-how do I feel?_ "

I make her gasp as I pull out halfway, and push right back in to the hilt. Slow and easy.

I kiss her spine again, delighting in her sensitivity there.

_"Amazing,"_ I answer truthfully.

The way we moved to this point; the way we're taking in the other's presence; the way we are taking the time to learn each other's body like it's our own…

I've never had that before. I want more of it. So much more…

" _And how do I feel?_ " I ask in return.

She hums, a smile gracing her lips. She clenches her muscles just enough to make me moan. She looks me in the eyes again, and I lose my breath.

" _Better than I dreamed you would_."

She doesn't look away. No strange light crosses her eyes. Nothing.

This woman isn't lying to me.

I'm struck by her sincerity, and I lean forward to kiss her back again. And again, and again.

I start moving inside her body. A steady pace. Letting our hearts and our bodies adjust to each other.

Her ass is so smooth, so flawless, so soft as I smack into it with my groin.

Her whimpering moans are so beautiful; they urge me to go a little faster.

Her hands scramble to grab anything they can on the desk's surface; and when they find nothing solid to hold onto, they go behind her and grab onto my legs.

_"Harder,"_ she pleads.

I brush her hair away from her neck. I kiss her perfect skin before I whisper to her.

" _As you wish_."

I pick up speed, using my hands to keep her hips steady. I rock into her, gradually going quicker until I discover that the desk is apparently off-level.

Smack. Smack. Smack~

The stupid desk won't keep steady.

I happen to look down and the front of her legs are just starting to turn pink.

Yeah, we'll have to change something.

I push into her hard all of a sudden, making her scream in pleasure. And I smother her in kisses once again. She mewls like a greedy kitten as I shower her in gentle attention. Meanwhile my throbbing dick is buried in her as far as it can go.

I came so close to the edge. And by how wet and quivery she feels; by the sounds she had uttered and the flush on her body, I knew she was close, too.

While she's distracted by my hands rubbing her lower back and sides, and my kisses going up her spine, I slip all the way out.

She instantly whines and turns her head to pout at me.

"Please put it back in," she whimpers like a sad puppy. "I want you to _fuck me_."

I kiss her again before I step away and to the side. I reach a hand out to her, and she just stares at it, dumbfounded and frustrated.

She sniffs at me before grabbing my hand. Her fingers instantly twine with mine. So close, so intimate. She uses my arm to help pull herself up, and she turns to the side and steps into my arms.

Our hands are still tied together.

"I'm not happy," she glares daggers into my eyes. "I was close to cumming."

Wew. She's pissed~

I smirk, as I reach my other hand down to hers. And now both of our hands are twined together.

"I'm an infuriating boss, remember?"

I waggle my eyebrows as she looks away. Her cheeks more red now than pink. Clearly, she's embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean to say that…"

I squeeze her hands.

"And I guess you didn't mean to call me a pompous prick on your first day at the job, too?"

She bites her lip; her shoulders curl up; she's trying to hide from me.

Amazing, the range of emotions we've expressed while our lower halves are completely naked, and my erect cock is only a few inches away from her pussy; both dripping with arousal.

"I'm sorry, ok!? God, I didn't even know you heard that…"

I chuckle, bringing her hands up to my shirt.

"I did, Ms. Loud. I also know you accidentally deleted an entire day's schedule with an emergency reboot of your computer."

She cringes as I brought her hands closer to my lips.

"And then instead of telling me, you tried to rewrite it all from memory."

She closes her eyes as my warm breath puffed across her knuckles.

"It would have worked, too… if it wasn't for those meddling kids."

She opens up one eye to burn a hole right through my head. I laugh at her outrage. She mumbled something violent under her breath.

I kiss each knuckle one at a time on her left hand.

"Would you mind repeating that a little louder? I didn't quite hear your voice."

She sighs as I kiss each knuckle on her right hand, too.

Then, she smirks and looks up at me.

"I said _fuck you_ , sir."

I shrug.

"Well, if you insist~?"

She looks at my cocky grin. My messy shirt. My crooked tie, come halfway undone. My pants' left leg got caught on the door handle and is dangling for it's life. My shoes are laying, one atop the other, almost as if they're mating rabbits.

She looks me over, with a fine light twinkling in her eyes, and then she starts laughing. Clutching at her sides, she leans into the desk, against her side, as her tension releases in a beautiful soundtrack of giggles and joy.

I touch her sides with my hands, marveling at the way she bounces and clenches with each gleeful noise.

I can't help it. I'm laughing, too. It's so contagious! It's so wonderful! I've never experienced something so weird before. Something so unique, so refreshing.

I've never experienced anything as wonderful as Lori Loud~

And it fills my heart with the desire to show her how much she means to me. Both as a hard working employee and a good friend when I needed her…

...and also as the person yearning to become my lover.

I slip my hands under her shirt and run my fingers along her ribs. Her laughter begins to quiet down as I near her breasts. The teasing light in her eyes remains, but the pure oceanic hues start churning like a tropical storm once again.

My fingers brush her bra cups, and I content myself with just rubbing her flank. She huffs at me, and I just smile at her. I pull my hands out and reach for her buttons. I pop one open, almost with a lazy slowness.

Her breath is hazy again. She looks down at my hands impatiently.

I pop open a second one, and she gasps.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demands.

I look up from her cleavage - a very fine cleavage, too, might I add - and our eyes connect.

"I'm taking a look at what's _mine."_

She blinks, and then looks down. And then, back up at me.

I pop another button. My fingers are at her bustline now.

Her cheeks are dusted with a pretty little blush now. But she still has the nerve to start unbuttoning my shirt as well.

Her blouse falls to the floor. My tie lands on it, closely followed by my shirt.

I'm completely naked now. And she's standing before me in just her bra. A black, lacy garment that pushes her breasts up, making them look fuller, firmer.

I take a step toward her. Put my hands on her arms. I tug her toward me, and press my nose against hers.

For a second our breaths mix together before I plant my lips onto her parted mouth.

It's quick and chaste. Just enough to stir her burning coals of passion.

Our lips are touching, but no longer kissing, when I give her my honest opinion.

" _Miss Loud_ …"

Hers eyes stare intently into my own.

" _You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ "

I feel her gasp into my lips. I see her eyes widen. They shine as bright as the morning sun.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds. She trembles in my grasp.

I can tell she _really_ liked that.

And I have a feeling she'll really like what I'm about to do next as well~

I rub her arms with my thumbs.

She opens her eyes again; a pretty smile covers her cheeks.

I nudge her toward the desk. She backs up into it at my urging. I keep pushing and she finally takes the hint.

With a graceful hop, she sits herself on the desk. Clad in only her bra, she puts her hands down to her sides, flat on the table. She widens her legs and swings them like a child on a swing set.

I get a marvelous view of her core. Wet, aroused, pink~ I was just inside that; I was just fucking this woman.

I kneel down before her, like a priest laying an offering before his goddess.

Her eyes widen as I put my hands on her thighs, widening her legs for my unashamed view.

I look up at her for permission.

She bites her bottom lip, and nods.

Smiling at her, I massage her thighs and lean forward.

Her smell is intoxicating. The sight of her puffy lips, spread open for me, is a wonderful thing to behold.

I trail kisses across her inner thigh. I come so close to her pussy I can feel her heat on my cheek. But I skip over it, and trail kisses down her other thigh.

She wiggles in my grasp, urging her sex closer to my lips.

She's mostly been patient with me this whole time. I figure she deserves a reward.

I return to her apex, and I kiss her. I dip my tongue into her folds and take my first taste of this beautiful woman. I look up and her shoulders are shaking, her head is tilted up as she focuses on breathing. I lick her again, and she cries out for me.

Lick~ Her hands move to my hair, and she presses me closer.

Lick~ Her hips move just a little; starting to rock into my lips and tongue.

Her moans urge me on, and I answer them with enthusiasm. Delving deeper into her core, tasting her sweet nectar, thrilling at her delicious noises~ I move my arms under her legs, hooking them over my shoulders. Her weight feels great on my body. And the way her legs instantly cross over my back, her ankles digging in to drive my lips deeper into her pussy makes me feel even better.

This woman is delirious with lust, with want for me. She keeps saying my name again and again. Her body is falling apart with each flick of my tongue against her clit. Her hands are grasping my hair, forcing me closer. The pain pushes me onward.

Lick~ She cries out, throwing her head back, exposing her neck to my prying eyes.

Lick~ Her legs tremble around me; desperately trying to pull me closer.

Lick~ With a scream she falls apart in my arms.

I help her ride out her orgasm. And when she slumps forward with her hands on my shoulders, I press soft kisses to her pussy lips. I brush my mouth along her thighs, delighting in the aftershocks of her passionate release. Her little moans dull down to a trilling whisper.

Soon I stand up and put my arms around her, holding her close. She twitches like I've shocked her to the very core~ Heh. I pull back an arm and brush her sweaty bangs away from her face. My God, she looks so beautiful with flushed cheeks. I lean forward and kiss her right on the lips.

She sighs into my mouth, and I slip my tongue inside to dance with hers. So calm, and relaxing, and peaceful. Her body is so warm and lively, moving like an electric current under my hands. My tongue swiftly claims hers; and she nearly admits defeat before she gains back her strength and fights back. Her legs brush alongside mine. Her hands reach out for my shoulders. Her nails grace my bare skin with small, delicate scratches. The pain is nothing compared to the pleasure of holding this woman in my arms.

My hands circle around her sides, toward her front. She's still wearing her black, lacy bra and the thing has me wonder in a fevered state… what does my little flower look like fully exposed to my eyes? I hook a finger in a cup, and give it a little tug.

She pauses her fierce kiss to look up into my eyes.

I tug her bra cup again, looking at her with a smirk.

" _It's not fair for me to be completely naked, and you to still have something on_ ," I say with a lilting voice.

She leans forward, pressing her generous bust into my chest as she kisses my lips. Leaving her mouth upon mine, her parted lips breathing in time with my own, she whispers back to me.

" _Then, make us even_."

With a cocky grin, I reach around back, unhook her bra, and slowly tug it down her arms. The lacy garment falls to the ground at the same time my mouth drops. Damn, Lori's breasts are amazing~

I cup them both in my hands, feeling their bountiful weight. Lifting them up, flicking the nipples with my thumbs; I squeeze them and then press them together.

I know I'm staring at her like a child in the candy store, so fuck off. These boobs are mine, and I'll play with them if I want~

She chuckles as I keep running my hands all over them.

"You really like my girls, don't you?"

I look at her before leaning down. I answer her with a strong tone of sincerity.

"I do. I only wish you didn't hide your beautiful body from me for so long."

She blushes at the implication. And then she gasps as I take one nipple into my mouth. Grazing it with my teeth; her hands scrape harder on my back. Flicking the rosy bud with my tongue, and suckling~ She whimpers and holds me tighter.

I move to her other breast and repeat the same motions. Her legs circle around my waist. She starts grinding into my dick again. She begins whispering things in my ear; pleading for me to take her again; begging me to actually finish this time.

And how could I ever tell this perfect woman no?

I put my hands under her ass and lift her up. Her arms and legs are wrapped tightly around me. My cock is squished between our bodies, resting wonderfully on her flat stomach. I lay her down on the floor, onto her back. I follow her closely, resting my lower body onto hers. My elbows brace themselves beside her shoulders.

She's caged now. Unable to go anywhere. But her arms hold me tighter. Her legs squeeze my hips, tugging my dick closer to her pussy.

My cock grazes her clit, and she bucks into me and whines for more.

I pull back and thrust, grinding my dick through her pussy lips, hitting her clit, rubbing her pelvic mound. Imitating what I'll soon be doing inside her body.

She whimpers and rakes her nails down my back.

" _Go faster_ ," she orders me with a husky voice.

" _As you wish_ ," I oblige.

I've made her exercise enough patience for one day. I lean down and plant my lips on hers, feeling her tongue do battle with mine yet again. And I pull back and start grinding in a steady rhythm that has her rocking beneath me. Her breasts bounce with each humping movement. Her breath catches in the back of her throat.

We pull away so she can breathe again. But instead of surfacing back on land for precious oxygen, she immediately pulls my lips back down to hers.

Damn, this woman can't take a hint. _We need to breathe!_

It's ok though. I can imagine worse ways to die than not being able to breathe because Ms. Loud is all over me like a woman desperate for release, for love.

I hump her good; my shaft rides her clit, and her tongue surrenders to mine because she can't stop moaning like a wanton whore. Needing more. Wanting her release again, even though she already had it only minutes ago.

She tilts her head to the side to free her lips from mine. And she gasps out her next command.

" _T-take me now! Fuck me!_ "

I use her turned head to my advantage, by slipping my tongue down to her neck and tasting her pulse point. She trembles as I nip at her throat with my teeth. While she's distracted I adjust my hips.

Thrust! Damn, I humped her clit again. Oh well~

Thrust! _Fffuck!_ This woman's pussy is hotter than hellfire.

My cock slammed inside only a few inches. Halfway in, really. And already Lori has her hands wrapped tightly around me. Her legs are quaking, her pussy clenches me tightly. She screams as her whole body tenses and falls apart under me.

Holy fuck, she just came again! Her juices coating my cock, letting me slip inside so easy, so quick…

I pull out, trying to be gentle with her sensitive cunt, before I slowly push back inside… going all the way to the hilt. When I bottom out, I hold myself inside, filling her completely. Holding her to the ground. Pinning her with my manhood.

I wait for her body to calm down, for her to start responding again to the little kisses I'm placing along her neck. And then I pull out and push back in. Gentle, slow, steady.

I won't lie. The reason I'm going so slow is because her climax nearly took me over the edge, too. And I want our first time to last as long as possible.

I set a quicker rhythm, and soon my moans fill the air along with her whimpers. She cries out my name, over and over again. She begs me to cum for her. To finish with her. To consummate our relationship in the most fulfilling way.

I tell her I'm close… I'm so fucking close to blowing my load deep inside her pussy. Fuck! It's so hot.

Thrust~!

I look her in the eyes.

" _A-are you sure this is what you want?_ "

She smiles at me.

" _I want this more than anything. Keep fucking me, and don't stop. For anything._ "

My cock throbs deep in her body.

" _I'm going to cum soon, where should I_ -"

She interrupts me with a kiss. And then pulls back and gives me a look that makes my cock throb again… harder, riskier. Her eyes are burning with fire.

" _Did I stutter?_ " she taunts me with a saucy tone.

She rubs my back, soothing all the little scratches she's made there.

I'm losing control. I close my eyes. I'm fucking her raw, hard, pressing her into the ground like she's my mate, and I'm humping her hard and fast like I'm desperate to breed her. Fuck!

My cock twitches again… I'm so fucking close! I lay my head on her chest and groan; the pleasure is almost unbearable.

She can feel it, too; can feel me swelling, pulsing, ready to fire into her womb. She holds me closer and kisses my hair.

" _Do it,_ " she says to me, so needy yet so loving it makes my heart melt.

" _Cum in me_."

"Fuck," I gasp as my climax approaches and I can't stop it.

My hips move like a blur, my cock fucking her raw.

Her pussy grabs me and holds on tight, refusing to let me cum anywhere but inside her womb. Her legs lock behind my hips, and she keeps telling me in urgent whispers. To cum, to fuck her, to give her my seed. _To knock her up_.

"L-Lori…!" I cry out, slamming my dick through her pussy and straight to her womb.

She holds me tight as I fall apart in ecstasy.

She smiles and moans, " _Ah~_ " as I release into her womb. Her hips wiggle under mine, squirming and pushing her pussy closer. "Fuck~" she bites her lip as she feels my seed pool into her sacred chambers~

I clench my eyes shut as I shoot another load into her pussy. All of my pent up sexual frustration, all of her teasing, all of those little kisses and touches… come flooding out in waves of pleasure~

My arms grow weak, and I rest myself on her breasts as she cradles me.

With one final blast that paints her walls white, my climax dulls to aftershocks.

I lay on her long enough to kiss her chest, where her heart would be, and then I pull my cock out and roll off her. I settle in beside her and put my arm around her, tugging her close. Her ass presses up against my hips and I groan.

This woman is wonderful.

She moans as she places a hand on her stomach.

I happen to look over and see that she managed to keep most of my load inside her body. Wew~

I kiss her behind her ear. Placing my hand on her stomach, too. We thread our fingers together.

" _How do you feel?_ "

She turns her head so she can kiss my lips.

_"Full."_ Kiss. " _And loved_."

I hold her closer as our bodies start to wind down from our coupling.

" _How do you feel?_ " she asks in return.

I close my eyes and breathe in her precious scent. My mind relaxes to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

" _I feel like someone finally loves me_."

Damn, I mean it, too.

" _And I want to return their love._ "

We look into each other's eyes before kissing again; chaste, gentle, with our tongues only briefly caressing their mate.

I do not think about that cow sucking me dry while she keeps postponing our marriage.

I don't think about the business and stupid customers.

I don't think about anything except for this woman in my arms.

I know I will have to reconcile my choices with life. And it will be difficult.

But right now? I don't give a damn.

You know, there was a time when I thought no woman would ever love me.

But this beautiful, precious lady laying beside me not only proved me wrong… she also made me fall in love with her and will never let me go.

She quite literally _got me by the heart._

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Final Note:  
**

I am unashamed to admit that Mr. Anon was heavily based off me. XD Have a good day, everyone~!

I will reveal which part Flagg wrote in the next update to _Leni Loud's How to Screw Your Family_.


End file.
